


Merthur vs bandits

by Demonicbookworms



Category: BBC Merlin
Genre: Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I don’t know how to do tags, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapped Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Mentions of Morgana (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), angst with some fluff at the end, unconscious Merlin (Merlin), uther shows some nice ish emotion ( Merlin), worried Gaius (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicbookworms/pseuds/Demonicbookworms
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get into a fight. Merlin runs away and gets captured by bandits. Arthur tries to find Merlin in Camelot but fails. Merlin is tortured.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Disaster has struck

Arthur’s perspective

“Arthur stop! Don’t do this!” Merlin cried, grabbing Arthur’s arm.  
“Why not? He ruined my life. He’s done it again and again! I was never cared about. All he cared about was turning me into another version of himself!” Arthur yelled, yanking his arm away violently.  
“Arthur please, don’t do this. He’s your father, imagine living a life knowing that you’ve killed your own father! You don’t have to do this!” Merlin sobbed, tears glistening in his eyes.  
“Yes I do, he ruined my life and now he’s going to kill Morgana. His own daughter! How could you stop me Merlin” shouted Arthur, hands waving in the air, “ You’ve never liked him, so why are you stopping me?”  
“Because I know what it’s like to live without your dad! Because I know what it’s like to watch him die in your arms! You don’t want to do this Arthur. Please don’t do this, please don’t kill him!” Merlin yelled, tears trickling down his cheeks.  
“ Merlin I have to he’s going to kill my sister and if I have to get through you do do it then I will!” Screamed Arthur.  
“W-what are you going to do then Arthur? After you’ve killed him?” Merlin asked.  
Arthur couldn’t think of anything so he punched Merlin in his stupid, adorable, stubborn face. Merlin looked at him with eyes full of tears and heartbreak, then he ran.  
“ Merlin, no, wait, I’m sorry!” Arthur shouted after him, horrified at what he’d just done”

Merlin’s perspective 

After Merlin ran away from Arthur after he’d punched him, all he could think about was getting as far away from him and Camelot as possible. He raced out of Camelot and into the trees, blindly stumbling. Tears were steaming down his cheeks. His face hurt and his heart was shattered. He didn’t know where he was going, just that he had to run. Merlin didn’t notice the bandits surrounding him. Merlin ran straight into an ugly ogre looking bandit.  
“Whoa, woah there boy. Guys get ‘im.” The bandit ordered.  
Merlin looked around him and saw around 15 bandits running out of the trees. They pounced on him and knocked the breath out of him. Merlin hit his head on the ground and became unconscious soon after that. 

He was startled awake by the sound of footsteps on stone. He looked around and saw that he was in a dirty prison cell with no light. Merlin was scared, his magic had stopped working after an incident with fire and another warlock. He couldn’t do anything to get himself out of this. He looked around again and as his eyes became more accustomed to the dark, he saw the bars on one end of the cell and on the other Merlin saw chained up skeleton. He could see the outline of two large men on the other side of the bars. Merlin fainted with the fear of Arthur out there somewhere with our him. 

Merlin woke up in a slimy stone room, with a woman staring at him with a smile on her face and a knife in her hand.  
“Tell me where Arthur Pendragon is or we’ll make you!” The woman snarled, the deadly knife glistening in her hand.  
“What will you do?” Merlin asked, trying to keep the fear of of his voice.  
Gods he hoped Arthur wouldn’t be stupid enough to come after him.  
“Just gag him.” The woman looked at a person outside of Merlins line of sight, making him jump.  
He saw the woman get the knife and slowly tear open his shirt. She sneered at him and stabbed down. Merlin fainted after the first drops of blood from the cut blossomed from his skin.


	2. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds Merlin and something interesting happens at the end.

Arthur’s perspective 

Arthur couldn’t find Merlin. He’d looked in the castle, in the stable, around the forest, the tavern and he was getting worried as it had been 3 days since he had seen him. Merlin had never been gone this long. 

Arthur decided that as soon as he found the clotpole, he would declare his true inner feelings. The last time that Arthur had seen Merlin, he had punched him in his perfect little face. 

“Arthur, I swear to the gods, if you don’t find Merlin I will never forgive you. You have to find him!” Gwen screamed, clutching at Arthur’s sleeve, with tears streaming out of her eyes. 

“Gwen are you ok?” asked Arthur, confused. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Arthur, I’m just terrified that something has happened to Merlin. Please find him!” 

“I will Gwen, I just have to get my father to come around. But I will find him I swear.” Arthur promised. 

“But find him quickly! I have to go Morgana wanted me to get her food! Goodbye Arthur. And good luck, I’m sure you will figure out a way.” Gwen smiled and scurried off. 

A few hours later Arthur was galloping on a horse. He wanted to find Merlin as quickly as possible. It had taken a worryingly long amount of time to get Uther to agree with him going out but finally Arthur had gotten him to let him go. 

A few miles away from Camelot, Arthur had found a scrap of Merlin’s neckerchief. He could smell the strong scent of blood coming from a cave so he decided to investigate. Hopefully he wouldn’t find Merlin there as he didn’t want him to be hurt. Arthur slowly walked in to the cave, sword at the ready. He stumbled into a campfire and looked around quickly. Arthur saw five bandits faces looking at him. He immediately stabbed one of them in the chest. The other four grabbed their swords and attacked. 

Merlin’s perspective

Merlin had been in that place for who knew how long. He thought that surely he would die soon. Merlin had suffered through hours of torture and he still bit his tongue and didn’t scream or talk to anyone. It was hard but he would do anything for Arthur, even if Arthur didn’t think of him the same way. 

“How long do we have to do this for, boy?” The woman spat,” You know the drill.”  
The bandits gagged him again, as the woman grabbed her knife from its sheath on her belt and slowly but surely moved it to a point on merlins chest where the knife hadn’t touched it yet. 

She stabbed downwards and a few moments later Merlin fell in to the familiar yet threatening darkness. 

Merlin woke up in his cold cell and curled up painfully into a ball. That was all he could do without screaming in pain. He hoped Arthur was ok. 

Arthur’s perspective 

Merlin was the only thought on Arthur’s mind at that moment. He battled through tons of bandits as he tried to find Merlin. 

Finally after hours of searching Arthur found Merlin’s cell. It had the biggest guards around it but Arthur quickly killed them. He sliced open the lock and rushed in to Merlin’s cell. 

“Merlin! Are you alright?” Arthur asked fear creeping into his voice. 

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was weak but he was alive, that was all Arthur could ask for. 

Arthur kissed Merlin with all the terror and energy he had left.  
Merlin kissed him back until his head fell back and he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that I'm not updating this as much as I'd like to. I've been really uninspired these past few weeks. I will try and update next week, can't promise though❤

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic and I don’t know what to think of it. Please tell me how to fix it.


End file.
